


Little Spoon

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hunk dirty talking saved my crops from the drought, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spooning, after sex cuddles, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Keith's been practicing for his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi's first attempt at some heith. Sorry it's rly rushed I only spent like a total of an hour on this. Thanks to my beta MiiShii!

“Keith, what’s up babe? You seem on edge.” Of course Hunk was right. He had dragged Hunk back to his room as fast as he could move. Keith hadn’t even said anything; he’d grabbed Hunk’s forearm and started down the hall. Now they were alone, Keith flushed and staring at the floor.

“You can sit on the bed, I wanna… I’ve been practicing.” Keith’s voice was much quieter than normal. Hunk’s eyebrows were drawn together as he thought over Keith’s words. He sat down on the bed with a soft creak from the mattress. He looked up and saw Keith taking off his jacket, hanging it on a hook.

Hunk was just about to ask for clarification when Keith moved onto the bed. He straddled Hunk, ass hovering above his crotch as he pressed his lips against Hunk’s. They were warm and soft compared to his, picked at, raw, and chapped. He wrapped an arm around Hunk, letting the other hand reach between them. 

He undid Hunk’s fly and ran his hand over his cock, rubbing slowly from base to tip through his boxers. Hunk wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist and lifted him up so he could shimmy out of his jeans. He set Keith down gently, immediately going in to kiss him again. Keith moved his head to the side, letting Hunk kiss his neck. He made sure to suck hickeys into the expanse of pale skin.

“Hunk, Hunk hold on. You can kiss me more later.” Keith groaned. He didn’t want him to stop, but if he didn’t, bringing Hunk here would’ve been for nothing. Hunk sat up, smiling at Keith; he was sure his heart melted at the sight. Keith slid down between Hunk’s legs, hand resting on Hunk’s thighs. He stared down at his cock, only half hard now. 

Keith wrapped both hands around the base and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the head of his cock. . He’d dreamt of the day he’d be able to take his boyfriend down his throat. Keith opened his mouth wider, mouth barely stretching enough to accommodate his size. Keith tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he dipped down, letting his throat twitch around his cock. He didn’t stop until he had all of Hunk’s cock down his throat.

He was only able to stay like that for a few seconds before he began to gag, body spasming with each one. Keith pulled back, panting heavily as he brushed hair from his eyes again. He looked up at Hunk, smiling with self satisfaction. There were thick strings of saliva attached to Hunk’s dick, leading to Keith’s mouth. 

“Holy fuck, Keith. How long have you been waiting to do that?” Hunk mused, his eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. He felt his cock throb as Keith stroked it slowly. He spit on the head, rubbing his palm over it before pumping his shaft again.

“Two months I think, still hard to keep track of time out here.” Keith’s voice was slightly raspy, definitely from his deepthroating Hunk. He continued to use his spit as lube, making sure Hunk was completely erect before beginning to jerk him off with more vigor, He opened his mouth wide and sucked on the head as his hands worked at his base. The whole time he kept his eyes on Hunk, letting him see them water as he took Hunk down his throat once again.

“You’re sucking like your life depends on it. You really love doing this, don’t you?” Hunk’s hand was in Keith’s hair, pressing his face down into his lap. Keith moaned around his shaft, tongue running along the thick vein that ran the length of his cock. Keith pulled back, taking in a large gasp of air. Precum and spit ran down his jaw, staining his shirt. He quickly stripped off the T-shirt, throwing it into a heap on the floor.

“I really want you to fuck my mouth.” He panted, his hands rubbing up and down Hunk’s thighs. He ran his tongue down the side of his cock, stopping at his balls. His tongue drew small circles on his balls, moaning when his cock would pulse in response. Hunk was pulling on his hair, guiding him to look up.

“Bet you’d love that, huh? Me fucking your pretty mouth until your eyes roll back.” Keith’s toes curled at the thought. Hunk, pinning him against a wall and fucking his face, filling him with cum. Keith whined softly; Hunk’s smile got wider.

“I’ll do that some other time. Wanna cover you in hickeys and my cum this time. On the bed.” Keith didn’t need to be told twice; he climbed on the bed next to Hunk, hands going to undo his pants. His hands shook as he fumbled with the buttons, until Hunk leaned over. His large hands fit over Keith’s effortlessly, and he helped Keith pull his jeans off. They ended up in the same pile as his shirt and Hunk's pants.

Keith sat in Hunk’s lap, feeling their erections press against each other. Hunk grabbed the back of his thigh and rolled him back onto the bed. His face was buried in Keith’s neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin. His hand went between them, taking both of their dicks into his hand and stroking them. He could feel Keith rolling his hips, grinding up into Hunk’s grip.

“You like that? Like it when I mark you all over? You like knowing everyone can see how much of a wreck can I make you.” Hunk’s words sent vibrations through his skin. Keith moaned louder, digging his nails into Hunk’s back. Keith leaned up to reach Hunk’s ear, and he nipped at his earlobe.

“I want you inside me.” His words were barely a whisper, but Hunk heard him loud and clear. He sat up, leaving a small trail of saliva from the new hickey on his collarbone.

“Next time, promise. For now…” Hunk was moving, pulling Keith’s legs over his shoulder. His cock prodded at the place where his thighs met. “This will have to do.”

Keith was disappointed of course--he’d been looking forward to riding Hunk until he came. When he felt his cock push between his thighs, however, Keith yelped, looking down between his legs. It felt oddly good, sending soft shocks of pleasure down his spine. Keith grabbed his own cock and stroked it slowly, making sure they were in rhythm with each other.

Hunk moved to give Keith more hickeys, dipping to his chest. He sucked on the skin, licking and biting Keith’s chest until his skin was red all over. His hips kept rolling, thrusting his cock between Keith’s firm thighs. Keith let his head loll back on his shoulders. The only words he spoke were praise and Hunk’s name; he felt too good to think about speaking coherently.

Precum covered Keith’s stomach and thighs as Hunk sped up, hips stuttering every once in awhile. His face was twisted in pleasure, lips parted as he panted and moaned against Keith’s chest. Keith couldn’t hold back much longer. He slipped a finger inside of himself and fucked himself slowly as Hunk thrust against him.

“H-Hunk…” It was all the warning he was able to give before his cock spasmed, strings of cum covering his chest. Some got on Hunk’s jaw, but he seemed unfazed. The grip on his thighs tightened, and Keith whimpered as Hunk thrust between his thighs until his own cock spilled seed on Keith’s stomach.

They both sat there, staring at each other as they panted. Hunk was the first to crack a smile; he leaned in and planted a kiss on Keith’s plush lips.

“That was fun.” He murmured. Hunk flopped down in Keith’s bed, wrapping an arm around his midsection and pulling him back against his stomach. Keith adjusted himself to fit in Hunk’s arms just the way he liked it. Thank goodness practice was cancelled; he didn’t want to be a paladin right now, just a little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @dumpsternero


End file.
